Slappy's Cuckoo Clock of Doom
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: A request fic for retro mania. An Animaniac's parody of the Cuckoo Clock of Doom episode of Goosebumps featuring Slappy Squirrel.


Slappy's Cuckoo of Doom

A/N: My first request story, though I'd like to apologize for the wait since I've been recovering from surgery and buried in college work. Needless to say anytime I go to write or edit something happens, once again I apologize for the delay. I do not own Animaniacs or Goosebumps, they belong to their respective owners.

"Ah what the heck is wrong with this thing" Slappy snapped trying to set an old clock in her home.

Skippy looked at his aunt, "Aunt Slappy, maybe it's time that you got a new clock. I mean come on that thing looks ancient."

Slappy grumbled, "These stupid things are made with nothing but junk."

Skippy watched as his aunt grabbed her purse and umbrella, "Where are you going Aunt Slappy?"

"To get me a real solid clock, one that won't break as easily as this piece of junk." Slappy responded heading out the door and towards town in her little red sports car. While driving A little lady from Pasadena played on the radio. Within a few minutes of her reckless driving she had received three tickets, but had made it to the store she was looking for.

"Quooks Galore, sounds just like a fun place" Slappy muttered and marched into the store.

Walking into the store her eyes instantly laid on a grandfather clock that took her fancy. However, she did not expect the three Warner siblings to jump out of the clock and run amok in the store. Looking the clock over she decided that it would be the perfect match for her house, "Can I get some service overe here!?" she demanded.

A man with a thinning hairline appeared before her, "How may I help you today ma'am?"

"You remind me of a very young Bobo the clown" Slappy responded, "Anyways, I want to buy this clock here and have it delivered to my place."

The salesman turned pale, "Are you sure? They say that this one is cursed."

"I know cursed, my acting career was full of it cursed cast mates who are has-beens" Slappy responded, "So give me the clock!"

"It's yours then, no need to even pay for it!" the salesman responded, which left Slappy on her way back to her home. Behind her followed a few movers who had the clock stored safely in the truck.

"Skippy I'm home!" Slappy responded walking through the door two burly men behind her carrying the clock, "Just set it down in the corner boys."

The two men did as they were told and instantly fled from the house leaving Slappy and Skippy to admire the old ornate clock. Skippy looked at the clock feeling rather uneasy about it, like he reminded him of an episode of Goosebumps he once saw. The young squirrel had a bad feeling about the things that were to come. He watched as his aunt fiddled with the clock hands, instead of setting them right she ended up setting them backwards, "Aunt Slappy I think you're setting it up wrong!"

"Nonsense" Slappy responded, "It's a cuckoo clock set it up backwards and in theory it should work properly, unlike my agent."

"I dunno Aunt Slappy…" Skippy responded before heading off to play.

Slappy shrugged and plopped into her chair, "Darn kids what do they know anyways."

Before long Slappy had fallen asleep in her chair and never realized what exactly she had done. Waking up and looking around she noticed she was still in her own home, but something seemed off. With a banging sound on her door she opened it, "Go away we don't want any!"

"Slappy, Slappy calm down" her director smiled, "You missed call today we just wanted to make sure Walter hadn't actually gone through with his death threats."

"Wait a second, did you lose weight, no cut your hair…something's off here" Slappy rubbed her chin, "Ah like I care anyways."

Slamming the door in the director's face she passed a mirror and then realized something, "Whoa would ya look at that, I lost 50 pounds without the use of Jenny Craig. I look like I'm at least 50 again. Haha ah I crack myself up."

Looking at her reflection she could see that she indeed did look younger, and guessing by the way her home was set it up, it was before Skippy had even been a thought. Readjusting her hat she tried to figure out what was really going on. She was younger, as if she was actually going back in time and reliving some of her most golden moments. She tried to think of what was going on and could only figure that maybe somehow the clock had something to do with it.

"Boy doesn't this seem like it's oddly familiar doesn't it?" Slappy spoke towards where an audience would be, "What's next crazed hamsters, masks taking on a life of their own?"

Settling down in her chair once more she started to doze off into a peaceful sleep, hoping that somehow it was all just one very long dream. She was certain that when she woke up she'd be back at home with Skippy whining about how there was nothing in the house to eat. As she slept time flowed back even further to when she was in the prime of her acting career. As the squirrel awoke from her sleep she realized that she was on the set of Construction Worker Slappy, this surely had to be a dream.

"Alright Slappy, you know the drill. Everyone get in place!" the director barked.

Slappy blinked before recalling how the episode went solely based on her memories of it. Walter would be making numerous attempts to try and kill her while they were working on a steel building frame. It was a classic, comedy gold as far as she was concerned. Without missing a beat she started to pound one of the bolts into the steel frame. Completely aware that Walter would be sneaking up behind her and try to "kill" her. Their staged rivalry wasn't as staged as many people thought, and there were times where they could have killed one another.

"I'll get you this time Slappy" Walter grinned rubbing his hands together, just like the typical cartoon villain.

Slappy internally rolled her eyes remembering her line, "Why don't you go get lunch instead, here have some hot nuts!"

With little effort she managed to throw the bucket of glowing hot rivets and nuts towards her nemesis causing him pain and humiliation. Turning to the camera she gave her signature smile and end phrase, "Now that's comedy."

"Great work everyone that's a wrap!" the director called allowing Slappy to return to her trailer.

Upon looking at the mirror she noticed that she was indeed younger once more, "If I keep this up I'll have to abandon that whole idea of the fountain of youth. I still wonder what's going on though."

Shrugging it Slappy continued with her day which consisted of visiting her family to her annoyance. Part of her was anxious to see Skippy again though. Her nephew did drive her mad, she was irritated at first when he had come to permanently live with her. Yet, as she drifted through time she realized just how much she missed her nephew. After the day concluded she fell asleep face down on her dressing room table and when she awoke she wasn't quite sure on what to make of her surroundings.

Instead of being able to do much of anything she was now just a mere infant, and at the mercy of whatever her family decided. Looking up she could see the bright smiling faces of her parents, how she hated those smiling faces. She couldn't help but think that their overdose on the happiness lead to her cynicism later on in life. Scowling at the idea of being in a stroller and with little choice but to endure it land look at her surroundings. That's when something had caught her attention, it was the same clock that had been resting in her living room.

'Maybe if I can switch the arms in the right way I can go home?' she thought to herself and decided to at least try it.

As she slipped out of the stroller and make her way towards the clock it began to chime, but instead of the usual bird sat three small replicas of the Warner siblings which called out "Hello Nurse, and Boy's go fig."

"Ahh!" Slappy shot up from her sleep and looked at the cuckoo clock that was still sitting in her living room, "Talk about one heck of a copyrighted nightmare, sheesh."

"Aunt Slappy you finally woke up" Skippy smiled.

Slappy instantly pulled her nephew into a tight hug, "Skippy have I told you how much I appreciate you being here, even if you drive me bonkers?"

"Aunt Slappy are you okay?"

"Never better kid, what do you say we use this cuckoo clock for a good purpose?"

"Sure" Skippy smiled and followed through with whatever plan his aunt had hatched. Dressed up as a squirelly scout he rang the doorbell of Walter Wolf's residence offering to sell him cookies.

Walter began to shoo Skippy off until a clock was instantly dropped on him in which Slappy grinned, "Now that's comedy. Come on kiddo let's go home."

Taking Skippy's hand Slappy felt truly happy and at peace with herself. She had gotten rid of her clock problem and things would finally return to normal for the time being.

-End-


End file.
